


Purple

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Chris meets a sweet young thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Rain keeps falling down on his head.  
Chris Keller whistles anyway, a sign lights the alley across the street at strip joint he frequents most Fridays.  
Purple lights, bright and clear.  
Live boys it says, well he already knows that.  
Live boys, just for him to enjoy and transform into dead boys.  
Magic.  
Keller goes inside to see if there’s someone new to fuck and destroy.  
One guy has bright purple lipstick, and he’s gorgeous, baby blue eyes and curly reddish hair.  
He whistles as the guy goes on to dance.  
Guy wears a dress, and it’s bright pink with a Miss America sash across the chest.  
He artfully smears his lipstick across his face, and teasingly lowers the dress.  
The music is by Prince.  
“Such a shame our friendship had to end,” croons the purple one as the stripper takes off his dress and now is only wearing a gold jockstrap.  
His nipples are pink, and his ass is pert and would be a nice handful.  
He winks at Keller, and goes offstage.  
Keller knows an invite when he sees one.

*  
He sees the guy in the alley outside later.  
“Hey,” he purrs in his sexiest drawl.  
The guy is dressed and looks very preppy, and young, twenty-one at most.  
“Who are you?” he asks.  
“I’m Chris,” says Keller. “Do you need a ride?”  
“Oh I’m up for a ride,” the guy says.  
“What’s your name?” he asks.  
“Toby,” he says.  
“I like it,” says Chris and Toby mounts his bike casually.  
They speed away to Chris humble abode.

*  
They get to talking and drinking a few beers.  
“I will got to law school,” says Toby. “I’m saving money for it.”  
“You’re stripping to be a lawyer?”  
“Yeah,” says Toby. “I get a scholarship too. “  
“What do your folks say?”  
“They are nice, but I need to stand on my own feet.”  
“You might need protecting.”  
“Would you be up for it?”  
“I’m up for anything.”  
“Me too.”  
“Let’s go to bed,” says Chris.  
Toby smiles, and Chris feels his cock harden.  
Chris thinks he’ll let this one live, and that’s a change.  
He’s killed two since Angie left.  
Chris unzips while Toby licks his lips that are still purplish from lipstick.  
“Suck me,” he says and Toby takes his cock in his mouth.  
Holy shit.  
He loses all bearings as Toby goes to work.  
Toby works him like a pro, and he tries not to get too jealous when he thinks of other guys having this.  
He fails.  
Chris knows this one is dangerous to him, but he loves danger.  
The world-class blowjob saved the guys life.  
He comes into Toby’s mouth, and then he returns the favor.  
Chris has purple lipstick all over his now flaccid dick, and his lover is covered in Chris’s come and beer.  
Cozy and domestic for the likes of him.  
When morning comes Toby is still there, and still very much alive.  
Something has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Purple rain.


End file.
